New Kids On The Square
by Whovian-2006
Summary: What happens in the square when Ronnie finally meets Danielle? Will it bring them closer or further apart?
1. Can You Remember When You Were 5?

_Ronnie is lying on her bed, with her bedroom door locked. Roxy is outside trying to get her to open it._

Roxy : Ron, please, just open the door.

Ronnie : WHY SHOULD I ???

Roxy : Because... I know its alot to take in, but your daughters out there, right now, on the square. You cant just not believe that. Come on face up to it.

_Ronnie gets up off her bed and opens the door. Mascara and Eyeliner is running all down her face._

Roxy : Thats More like it. _ Roxy Smiles._

_Ronnie smiles back. Roxy walks in and sits on Ronnies bed, Ronnie closes the door and goes to sit next to her._

Ronnie: Maybe your right rox. I'd never thought I'd say that to my baby sister, but _she pauses for a secand_ I'll only go if you come with me.

Roxy: Course I will, what kind of baby sister would I be if I didnt.

Ronnie: Well you never used to come with me when we were little.

Roxy: Didnt I? When and what was that then?

Ronnie: Oooh, I Think you was about 5 maybe 6. And I said to you if you wanted to come to the school disco, but you said no because there would be too many boys there. Oh and at that age you said boys stink and you would never ever marry.

Roxy: Did i really?

Ronnie: Yeah and look where you are now. Married and having a child.

Roxy: _Laughs. _Well a girl can change her mind cant she? And besides, yes I was 5 and I was proberly wanting to play with my babie dolls, and honestly "Veronica", as the boys would call you back then, them boys really did stink.

_Ronnie stares at her laughing._

Ronnie: Yeah, they did a bit I supose.

Roxy: A bit? They smelt more then a bit. Anyway if we're going to meet your daughter, I better get you cleaned up, your make up is awful ron.

Ronnie: I know, I've been crying to much.

Roxy: I can see that.

Ronnie: When did Danielle say to meet her?

Roxy: Fargos, in half an hour! So lets get you sorted.

_Roxy gets rons make up kit out and does her make up again._

_How will it go? Will Ronnie and Danielle get along? Find out in the next chapter._


	2. Destiny

_Roxy had finished doing her make up, and Ronnie and Roxy were about to leave to leave The Vic. They walked down the stairs and past their dad._

Archie: Where you two going?

_Ronnie and Roxy turn around to face their dad, evan though Ronnie was trying not to get her dads attention._

Ronnie: Umm out. _She turns round and heads for the door._

Archie: Roxanne, where are you going?

Roxy: Err. _Roxy turns round to see Ronnie giving her a dont tell him look. _Err were just going out for a bit of shopping.

Archie: Why you two dressed up for then?

Roxy: Well, have to look good when your going shopping dont cha. _Smiles and puts a serious face on. _And plus were meeting sean.

Archie: Oh okay, Have fun girls.

Roxy: We will.

_They both walk outside the Vic and they head up to Fargos._

Ronnie: Thanks Rox

Roxy: Your welcome ron, This is what sisters are here for.

_They both giggle. A few moments on, they arrive at Fargos to see Danielle waiting outside._

Ronnie: Hey Danielle

Danielle: Hey

_Everyone is silent for a secand._

Roxy: So...Do you wanna go inside, its freezing out here.

Danielle and Ronnie: Yeah

_They walk inside and soon they are sat at a table. They have just ordered what they want but again there's silence. Roxy is sitting, constantly looking backwards and forwards from Ronnie and Danielle._

Roxy: So.....

Ronnie: How did you find me?

Danielle: Um, I went to the adoption agency and they told me where you are. I mean they didnt have your exact address but they had your area.

Ronnie: What made you come down here?

Danielle: Well, I wanted to see my real mum.

_Roxy sits there enjoying the convasation._

Ronnie: What do you mean?

Danielle: When my adoptive mother went to get remarried in Australia, she told me to come and find you, so i did.

Ronnie: Sorry but who was your adoptive mother?

Danielle: A lady called Glenda Mitchell.

Roxy: What?!

_Roxy and Ronnie stare at eachother, gobsmacked._

Danielle: Is she related to you in anyway by the way? Coz you have the same surname.

Ronnies still gobsmacked.

Roxy: Shes our mum!

_How will Danielle react to the news? What else will happen? Find out in Chapter 3._


	3. Just When They Were Getting To Know

Danielle: Really? Is that good...? Your not angry with me for any reason are you..

Ronnie: Danielle, why would I be angry with you. You've just proved to me that you wernt adopted and you didnt die. Thats why I was nervous meeting you here, because I didnt think you were my daughter.

Roxy interups there convosation.

Roxy: Aww, I have a neice!

Ronnie: Rox...

Roxy: Sorry.

Danielle: What do you mean I wernt adopted. Of course I wernt adopted. I was just raised by your mum. Where did you get that idea from?

It was all building up inside Ronnie. All the fear, the lies and all the memorys that came flooding back from when she was just a suddenly felt as if she didnt have any oxeygon to breath anymore. She stands up from the table.

Ronnie: Sorry I..I need to get some air.

She heads for the door.

Danielle: Is she alright? No I know whats going on, she hates me dont she...

Roxy: Danielle, she doesnt hate you at all, shes just got a lot to take in thats all. She'll be fine in a miniute.

Meanwhile outside, Ronnie was leaning against the wall catching her breath, when she saw a bench. She still felt very light headed so all she knew she was doing was walking. That was when it all went wrong.

There was a loud crash.

Danielle: Did you hear that?

Roxy: Yeah, do you want to see what it is?

Danielle: Yeah, we could find Mum while were out there too.

Roxy: Yeah

They walk out the door but all they can see is a huge crowd around an ambulance. They both squeeze their way through the crowd only to see Ronnie lying on the ground infront of a car. She was covered in blood and was unconcious. Danielle put both hands infront of her mouth, this was not what she wished would happen. Roxy rushed down beside her older sister.

Roxy: Ronnie? Can you hear me? Ronnie?! She starts bursting out in tears.

A Doctor helps her up.

Doctor: Do you know this Lady?

Roxy: Yeah, shes my sister.

The Doctor walks over to Danielle.

Doctor: And You?

Danielle: Starts to cry. Im her daughter.

Doctor: Alright. You two can come to the Hospital with her.

Both: Thank You

Both of them are crying their eyes out, as Ronnie is taken on a stretcher into the Ambulance. Danielle and Roxy get in the Ambulance too.

While they are in the Ambulance. Danielle is crying her eyes out more then ever.

Danielle: Its all my fault. If i was never here, she would never be like this.

Roxy: Its not your fault at all.

Roxy cradles her neice tightly.

Roxy: Your mum is going to be fine, I Promise you. Shes a Mitchell, Mitchells are fighters. Which means you are a fighter too, which means you are going to be strong and stop blaming yourself.

Danielle: Yeah but im not a Mitchell am I? My surname is Jones.

Roxy: Trying to hide back her tears. Of you are a bit of a joker arnt you. Never mind your name, im sure we can get that changed, but inside your blood, you are a mitchell. You have to believe that.

Danielle: Her make up is all smudged with eyeliner and mascara running down her face. Ok, I will. She has to be alright, shes my mum.

Roxy: Thats more like it.

They pull into a huge hug, with both of them still crying. The Ambulance arrives at the Hospital and Ronnie is taken into ..... Roxy and Danielle follow.

Doctor: You two are going to have to wait in the waiting room while we cheak her over.

Danielle: Cant we be with her?

Doctor: Sorry, Im afraid we cant do that.

The Doctor walks away into where Ronnie is. Danielle and Roxy sit down, Heartbroken.

Will Ronnie make it? Will anybody else know about her and Danielle? Find out in Chapter 4.


	4. You Need To Come To The Hospital

Danielle and Roxy were waiting nervously for news on Ronnie. Most of all, Danielle was really upset. Roxy wasnt as upset, Ronnie's a mitchell, of course she would fight through this.

Roxy: I better call dad and tell him whats happened and to come down here. _Roxy gets her phone out._

Danielle: _Danielle takes Roxys phone away from her._ You cant.

Roxy: Why not?

Danielle: What would he do if he knew I was here.

Roxy: _Sighs_. Well hes going to know sooner or later anyway. _She takes her phone back and scrolls down to her dads number._

There was fear in Danielle's eyes. Glenda used to tell her what Archie was like and what he did to her when she was born. That thought her her evan more.

Archie answered Roxys call.

Archie: Hello Princess.

Roxy: Hello Dad, You need to come to the hospital.

Archie: Why? Are You Okay?

Roxy: Dad, Im fine, Its Ronnie.

Archie: What about her? _He sounded like he was not interested._

Roxy: She got hit by a car and she looks like shes hurt really bad.

Archie: Well I dont think she would want me there anyway.

Roxy: Dad! Shes your eldest daughter. Of course you've got to be here. _That made Roxy upset a bit more._

Archie: Oh ok, I will be there in a miniute.

Roxy: Thank You, Bye

Archie: Bye

They hang up and Roxy looks at Danielle.

Roxy: Hes coming.

Danielle: Ok

The Doctor comes out of the room and walks over to them.

Danielle: Is she okay?

Doctor: Shes unconscious.

Roxy: Do you know how long for?

Doctor: Well no, but the least will be a few hours and the most will be a week.

Roxy: Oh _Looks upset._

Danielle: Has she got any injuries?

Doctor: Her head was hit quite hard so she will have a bit of Brain damage so she wont remember the past few days and she wont remember one or two people in her life. Her right arm and left leg are broken but her baby is fine.

Roxy: Um excuse me, What baby?

Docotor :Well shes 1 month pregnant.

Roxy: No she isnt.

Doctor: Yes she is, Did you not know that?

Roxy: No, I dont think Ronnie does either.

Docotor :Oh well someone can tell her that when she wakes up.

Roxy: Thank You

Danielle: Can we see her?

Doctor: Yes but remember shes unconscious.

Danielle: Ok

The Doctor walks off and Danielle and Roxy enter Ronnies room. There they see her lying with wires stuck in her and an oxygen mask on her. Danielle and Roxy sit down next to her bed.

Danielle: _Bursts into tears. _Oh its me isnt it. Shes going to forget me.

Roxy: What are you taking about? She might remember you.

Danielle: The doctor said she will forget the last few days. And I actually told her im her daughter in the past few days so she is gonna forget me.

Roxy: Oh Danielle. _She brings her into a hug. _Of course, shes going to remember you. Shes been thinking of you since she was 14. Yeah she might not think YOU are her daughter but she knows she has a daughter so you just going to have to talk to her again like you did earlier.

Danielle: Are you sure?

Roxy: Im Sure.

What will happen when Archie arrives? Find out in Chapter 5.


	5. Whats she doing here!

_Sorry about not updating!! Ive been busy doing Theatre Train, we've only recently been doing a show. You may also haev know that I have been working on two other stories. I got into them and completley forgot about this here is the next chapter._

Archie walked through the wards doors and stood in shock of what he saw.

Archie: _He pointed at Danielle_. Whats she doing here?!

Danielle let go of the hug and looked guilty.

Roxy: Dad. I know you dont want to hear this, but this is her daughter.

Danielle looked up at Archie, with a scared look on her face. She was so scared of how he would react to the news.

Archie: I know who she is. The question is, WHY is she here?!

Roxy: She's Ronnies daughter. She has a right to be here.

Archie: _Archie could feel his face turn red in anger._ How did Ronnie find out?

Roxy: Umm, well. _She fell silent as Danielle stood up._

Danielle: I told her. I couldnt take it anymore. I was on the square, knowing who my real mother was, but she didnt know who I was. It was driving me crazy. I had to tell her.

Archie: I told her, her daughter died years ago. She believed that, till now.

Danielle: Why did you lie? All these lies you've been making all your life.

Archie: She got pregnant at 14! I was only giving her what she deserved.

Danielle: What? By putting me up for adoption! Do you know how hurt I was when Glenda told me what you did?

Archie: Glenda?

Danielle: Yes. She adopted me. Didnt you know that?

Archie: I havnt been in contact with her for years. Why did she adopt you then? Hmm?

Danielle: She found out how you had been treating Ronnie. Not only shes your daughter, but shes your eldest daughter.

Archie: Yeah, and what a mistake she was.

Danielle and Roxy stared up at him in shock.

_Will Archie find out Ronnies pregnant for a secand time? Find Out In The next chapter._


End file.
